DIM MOONLIGHT
by Seras victoria 1
Summary: Alucard tells Seras his love for her. what will seras do? and how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

one:

Monday January 27th, the hellsing estate's basement (aka) Alucard's room.  
"Hmmm, haven't herd anything from any one today... especially Seras... that's odd for her... I hope she's alright."

Alucard was sitting in his chair reading the paper. He got up and put the paper down.  
"*sigh* well I had better go and check on everyone... I really hope they aren't playing some sort of prank."  
He picked up his guns and left the room. He started to walk down the hallway and saw a figure he didn't shoot it because he could tell that it was Walter.  
"...Walter, you know it's dangerous to be down here in the dark when I'm on edge... you could have been shot if I didn't notice it was you." Alucard said, Walter nodded.  
"My sincere apologies sir, but I came to inform you that you are wanted in the garden."  
Walter said. Alucard looked confused.  
"Really? who would ask me to go to the garden?"  
He asked. Walter just played dumb as he always does when something like this happens.  
"I'm sorry sir but I think I have forgotten... you know how old I am, and I'm beginning to think I have short term memory loss."  
Walter said with a smile. Alucard just rolled his eyes.  
"right... well I guess I'll go and see who this secrete admirer is."  
Out in the garden Seras was waiting for her master. She had been waiting in the same spot all evening. She was under a willow tree surrounded by black roses but one rose had a single crimson petal. she had been admiring this rose for hours now, and hadn't noticed that Alucard was sitting beside her now.  
"Hello Seras."  
He said. Seras jumped and fell back on to her butt. Alucard laughed a bit and helped her up.  
"Are you alright? you fell pretty hard."  
He said with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"Yes I'm fine, thank you."  
There was a long silence then Alucard asked Seras why she had called him to the garden.  
"Well I called you here because... I thought we could get to know each other a bit better."  
she said.  
"Seras, we have been living with one another for a few years now..."  
Alucard told her.  
"That's my point, we have been living together and we basically know nothing about each other."  
Seras said. Alucard nodded.  
"Okay, I understand. So you want to spend some time with your master other than when we kill off ghouls huh? That's fine, and to be honest Seras, I was kinda wanting to get to know you a bit better too."  
he said. Seras smiled and pulled out from behind a bolder a blanket and a few blood bags and some red whine. She un folded the blanket and sat down. Alucard did the same.  
"Well, it looks as if you had this planed out."  
Alucard said. Seras kind of blushed.  
"Would you like some whine master?"  
she asked.  
"Yes please."  
he said, Seras poured the whine in to two whine glasses and handed one to Alucard.  
"Thank you."  
Alucard took a sip of the whine and then Seras noticed something.  
"master?"  
"yes?"  
"have you ever seen fireflies light up before? I mean in a huge mass. like if they were stars coming near us?"  
alucard took another sip of his whine then answered.  
"well I have seen fireflies, but not like you described. I wish I could."  
"Then look up."  
Alucard did so and he saw thousands if not millions of fireflies scattered across the night sky.  
"Amazing..."  
for the first time in a long time Alucard was feeling happy with out having to kill something. He looked back at Seras and she could see he had a longing in his eyes.  
"Seras, I know I don't say this as often as I should, but I care deeply for you, and am glad you are part of the family..."  
he said. Seras was confused and at the same time flattered.  
"Thank you master."  
Seras said, Alucard looked at the ground.  
"I feel as if I should be thanking you, you have made me feel alive again, ever since you came into the family... I don't know what I would do with out you."  
He leaned in to kiss Seras or was going to, but he was nervous and didn't. instead he hugged her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Tuesday Alucard's room:

"Ugh...why cant I tell her... WHY?! I have been living with Seras for years now, and I just can't seem to tell her how much I love her..."  
Alucard was pacing around his room, when someone was knocking on the door. Alucard went to open the door.  
"Oh hello Walter. What brings you here? "  
"Well you and Ms. Victoria are to be going to a mission tonight. some leftover ghouls have been attacking people. as of now they are residing in an abandoned hospital."  
"okay. thank you."  
"Is something troubling you sir?"  
"how could you tell?"  
Walter pushed up his glasses.  
"I have my ways sir, what's bothering you?"  
he asked. Alucard shifted uncomfortably.  
"I... I think I love Seras..."  
he said.  
"Well, that's good."  
Alucard shifted again.  
"yes, but I don't know how to tell her..."  
"well, that I'm sorry to say you'll have to figure out your self."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

At the hospital the gun fire has just started:  
"Good thing this place is abandoned other than the ghouls we are killing, right master?"  
Seras asked.  
"yeah. hey seras?"  
"Yes master?"  
Alucard was gonna confess his love to her, but instead he told her to duck.  
"you have to be more aware of your surroundings seras."  
he said. he then noticed that seras was in bloodlust mode, and she was destroying every ghoul insight.  
"*Damn this is turning me on, I hope she can't read my thoughts...*"  
Alucard thought. Soon after Seras was done with her killing spree she turned around to find Alucard fapping.  
"MASTER?!"  
"huh? OH SERAS THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAW YOU DOING, HAVE SOME SELF CONTROLL!"  
Alucard was really embarrassed...  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
he walked off to a bathroom to wash up. when he got out of the bathroom he was still embarrassed.  
As they rode home in the car neither spoke because of the awkward moment. once they got home, Alucard had to tell seras why.  
"Seras, I.. I'm sorry for what you saw... but I can't seem to control my self around you... this feeling is more than lust, its more than anything I have felt for any one.. Seras, I... I love you."  
he said. then he kissed Seras passionately. She looked confused but at the same time as if she enjoyed the kiss. she blinked not knowing what to say, she kissed back. 


	4. Chapter 4

the next night Alucard was pacing about his room again.  
"I can't stand it any more... I want and need Seras... I know I had just told her I love her last night, but if I hold this in any longer I may end up doing what I did during the mission..."

He sent a note to Seras while she was out in the library he had left it on her pillow along with the black rose with a crimson petal.  
"Hm? oh a note from master? and he left me that rose, how romantic."  
she opened up the letter and read it.  
`Seras, please come to my room... I have a surprise for you.  
with love your master and friend: Alucard'  
"huh? he usually never wants me in his room... well ok."  
she walked to his room and knocked on the door.  
"come in my dear..."  
Alucard said in a seductive voice. Seras walked in to find Alucard naked.  
"*my goodness he's huge...how can it even fit in his pants?*"  
Seras thought, she forgot to shield her thoughts and Alucard smiled.  
"Would you like to find out?"  
he said with a smirk. seras blushed.  
"You read my thoughts didn't you?"  
she asked. he nodded.  
"well seras, I know you want to. I have read your thoughts."  
she gave a grin walked him over to the big bed that he had and pushed him on to the bed. she slowly undressed just to tease him a bit.  
"Oh, yah..."  
Alucard was feeling anxious, he could barely contain himself. Seras finally was done un-dressing. she climbed on to the bed and started to kiss Alucard gently.  
"promise me you wont bight me master..."  
she said.  
"Don't worry Seras I wont bight. as long as you don't."  
"I won't."  
Alucard decided to be on top and he gently kissed seras on the neck and started to lick her stomach he then went lower to her bikini line and kissed her there, she started to giggle.  
"That tickles master..."  
His eyes got red but it wasn't bloodlust that he was feeling.  
"Okay, enough of the sweet gentle stuff, lets get naughty."  
He started to thrust over and over again.  
"ohhhhhhh master, yes yes yes yes yes YES!"  
Seras was screaming and moaning in pleasure as Alucard thrust over and over again.  
"I'm gonna fuck the red right out of those beautiful eyes of yours..."  
Alucard said. He thrust over and over and seras kept moaning in pleasure.  
after about four and a half hours they stopped.  
"wow, master, you are so wonderful. your like a god when it comes to love making."  
seras said. alucard smiled.  
"thank you, you are rather phenomenal for a virgin."  
"correction master, I was a virgin, till now."


	5. Chapter 5

the next night Integra had a mission for Alucard and Seras, but first she had to yell at them.  
"YOU TWO WERE EXTREAMLY LOUD LAST NIGHT! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
Alucard was going to say something but was interrupted by Integra's Yelling.  
"NEVERMIND I DONT WANT TO KNOW! DO YOU KNOW THAT THE YOUNG MEN IN THE CASTLE STARTED TO CHANT `GET SOME.'  
Alucard and seras both looked at one another.  
"Can you please just tell us the assignment?"  
Alucard asked.  
"*sigh*Just some left over ghouls again, at a grave yard. Go and take care of it."  
said Integra. And with that Alucard and Seras left to do there job.  
At the grave yard after killing off the ghouls, Alucard and Seras were sitting on a grave stone. Alucard had just got done drinking some whine that he had brought in a portable whine cooler, and Seras was getting the car started so they could go home.  
"Master you ready to leave?"  
She asked. Alucard had fallen asleep since he drank so much whine it made him sleepy.  
"*sigh* well I had better get him into the car..."  
Soon they were speeding along the side roads of London When Alucard woke up.  
"Hey Seras, can you pull over just for a minute please?"  
He shifted.  
"Master we are almost home cant you wait?"  
asked Seras. he shifted again.  
"I don't think so... Seras I drank too much whine, please pull over!"  
Seras saw a bit of woods and she pulled over to where the woods were.  
"okay but try and hurry, its almost dawn."  
"Yeah ok."  
Alucard left the car as quickly as he could. he went in to the woods and quickly searched for a place to pee.  
"This will do."  
He unzipped and for some reason got the feeling that some one was watching him. he looked around and no one was around. at least not that he saw, so he turned back to his tree.  
"unnn... man... I don't know what's wrong but I can't seem to..."  
he then herd foot steps.  
"I know those foot steps, Seras... you know I can't go when you or any one is around..."  
he said.  
"Sorry, its just that the sun is up now and I need shelter."  
she said. alucard sighed.  
"have you tried putting up the roof of the car?"  
seras then ran back to the car and put the roof up. alucard shook his head.  
"silly girl..."  
he said. he waited a few more moments and gave up. he sighed then went back to the car.  
"Seras, please drive home. and fast."  
he said. seras was concerned.  
"are you okay master?"  
she asked. Alucard just looked at the ground.  
"just drive please."  
he said.  
"okay."  
Seras drove as fast as she could. when they got home Alucard ran straight for the bathroom.  
"damn... I thought I wasn't gonna make it..."  
he walked over to the toilet and finally, relief.  
"*whew...* that was painful..."  
he said. he went over to the sink and washed his hands. as he was walking out of the bathroom he was thinking to himself.  
"*damn... what's wrong with me... I hope this isn't gonna continue on...*"


	6. Chapter 6

the next evening Alucard was taking a shower. he was just getting out of the shower when he heard Seras ask where he was.  
"In here police girl ."  
he said. Seras opened up the door forgetting to knock.  
"Oh I'm so sorry master! I didn't realize you were nude."  
Alucard gave a smile.  
"its okay seras. you've seen it before."  
he said with a smirk. Seras blushed. she wanted him and he wanted her. but despite feeling good now Alucard couldn't help think that things would go wrong. Seras grabbed his wrist and told him to put a robe on and to meet her in the bed room that they now shared. He didn't want her to know that he wasn't in the best conditions, so he agreed to meet her in the room. Once he was in the room he was doing his best to please seras.  
"...Can you feel anything?"  
he asked.  
"sorry, no... are you alright master?"  
seras said. alucard got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. seras got up and put on a robe, she went to the door and knocked on it.  
"master? are you okay?"  
she said with concern. Alucard wasn't answering instead he was talking to himself.  
"why... why now? and how can this happen? I... I'm not a human, I shouldn't have human problems..."  
he was distraught and confused. Seras knocked on the door again.  
"master? are you alright?"  
she asked. this time he did answer.  
"No... I'm not... I'm sorry seras, *sigh* I'm sorry that I couldn't preform like I did before..."  
he started to slip into depression.  
"master, you don't need to preform like you did before for me to love you, I will love you no matter what."  
seras said. Alucard slammed his fist into the wall.  
"DON'T PATRONIZE ME POLICE GIRL... I'm broken now... I don't know how but I am..."  
an awkward silence came upon the two.  
"Just leave me be for now please... go and do some shooting in the range or something okay?"  
alucard told seras.  
"yes sir."  
she said then left. Alucard was alone now, dwelling on what seras had told him. `I'll love you no matter what'  
but he couldn't take the fact that he wasn't functioning properly. luckily enough Walter had just became a doctor for the estate and even though alucard hated doctors, he respected Walter, so he trusted him to help with this. After the examination alucard was diagnosed with a case of vampiric cancer.  
"What? but how..."  
he asked.  
"that I am unsure of... we will have to keep you here till we find a cure."  
Walter said. Alucard sighed.  
"can you at least let seras know?"  
he asked.  
"Well I think that is your job sir."  
Walter said. Alucard nodded. Soon Seras entered the room.  
"M~master?"  
she was holding out a flower, it was a black rose with a crimson petal. it wasn't the same one that he had given her but this gesture brought tear to his eye.  
"thank you, seras. for everything. I don't know if I'll survive this... but I just want you to know I'll always love you, no matter what."  
seras started to cry.  
"Y~you have to make it threw this... I can't bear to live with out you..."  
alucard put his hand on seras's shoulder.  
"You can, you are strong. but there is nothing saying that I wont make it. I most likely will survive. so don't worry okay?"  
seras nodded.  
"Okay master.."  
soon Walter came in for alucard.  
"sir, its time for your test."  
alucard nodded kissed seras and left.  
"Don't worry Seras, I'll be back. I promise." 


	7. Chapter 7

A few months had passed and alucard was still in the hospital. Walter had just got done running the last test that he could think of running then a cure happened. Walter rushed to Alucard's room and told him to wake up.  
"sir I have the cure. hold out your arm."  
alucard did so and he got a needle shot in the arm.  
"that should cure you, just to be sure we need to check with a cat scan."  
Walter took alucard to the cat scan room and sure enough the cancer was gone.  
"I'm cured?!"  
he said rather surprised and happy.  
"Indeed. you are cured."  
said Walter.  
"also sir, you may want to get back to seras, she's worried about you you know."  
said Walter. Alucard nodded.  
"yes I should, but first I have a small request if its not too much to ask."  
he said.  
"yes sir? what is it you need?"  
asked Walter.  
"can you please put in an order for a dozen black roses each with one crimson petal, and please send them to seras and have her meet me out in the garden tonight."  
alucard asked.  
"Of course sir."  
at exactly 11:00 night the roses arrived along with a note telling seras to go to the garden.  
Seras walked out to the garden and saw Alucard standing under the willow tree which she had done before. she ran up to him and hugged him, and he hugged back.  
"I missed you..."  
she said as tears ran down her cheek. Alucard wiped away the tears, and whispered words the had been meaning to say all this time:  
"I love you Seras Victoria, I always have..."  
He then kissed her gently and looked up towards the night sky with seras, and they saw the fireflies scattered about the sky.  
they then danced to the night time music of the crickets and frogs till they went to sleep in the bed in the basement where they cuddled all night dreaming loving dreams of each other.

~THE END.


End file.
